Difference
by Purplepunk104
Summary: Rin,Luka and Miku face different changes in their last year in high school.Apperently it is starting to change for the worst. A story of both good and bad , love and hate and maybe death
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: New school year, different friend

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Uhum... Rinny-poo time for school ~"My annoying brother, Meito Shion greeted me early in the morning, by mimicking Meiko Kasane one of the people who adopted me. I am not going to call her 'mom' or even 'mother'. It just sounds wrong unlike Meito who usually acts like a younger brother. "GOSH! MEI... OUT! OUT!" I screamed on the way throwing a pillow at his FACE! Go Rin!

"Aww Rinny-poo is grouchy wouchy" Meito's words hit me on the head. A dark aura or you can call it my anger gave him a vibe which made him flinch a little.

"Sorry Rinny. Chop! Chop! I think Moms calling me for breakfast" He dashed out of the door.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MEITO"I screeched. He is dead. Or will be in the near future. This is normal for the Shion household.

I quickly as possible changed my clothes and went down stairs to meet the most weird guy in the neighbor hood Kaito, the father of the household. Actually our family is the most weird from the neighborhood. A guy who can handle 10 scoops of icecream in a cone. A mother who lets her son drink sake. She herself goes shopping every night drunk comes home with atleast 5 bottles of sake empty.

Well luckily she doesn't go crazy unlike most of her drunk party friends. On the other hand I'm not crazy. Ok.. maybe it is out of the normal that I eat about more than twenty oranges a day . but its normal for a girl who has a growing body besides the chest to eat that many oranges right? Though I'm still short because I'm shorter than that shota Len kagamine .

Enough of introductions!

I ate about 6 oranges at breakfast because I didn't anything the night before because I didn't want to eat. I quickly ran to the door and shouted on top of my lungs."MEITO! TIME TO GO! DON'T BRING SAKE YOU ARE STILL UNDERAGED" I hugged Kaito and Meiko and with a big smile I ran outside.

Suddenly two bags were thrown on to the road. We lived in a normal 2 story house. With a retired author as our neighbor. Well at least he used have his fame and fortune but now he lives in an old house. I stared at the two bags , one was mine while the other one was Meito's.

I took both of them and confiscated Meito's. What I found was a chocolate box. Today is not valentines day… he doesn't have a girlfriend..- "Oi Rin! Stop messing my bag. I'm going to school on my own today" he said." Wait Meito-"

With a short conversation he left me on the roads. I'M HIS OLDER SISTER I DECIDE WETHER HE GOES TO SCHOOL ALONE OR NOT. Well I am not going to pick him up today then.I went opposite side from Meito's school to Crypton high school for arts.

I was greeted by warm welcomes from my last year classmates. Then I saw a a girl one year younger than me smiling.

"Are you the great Rin Shion?One of the most popular girls in Crypton high school"

"Ofcourse. Who else would I be?"

"You kind of look like Len kagamine the shota"

"But I am Rin. Anyways you must be?"

"Gumi Megpoid. I'm planning to join the school newspaper. Do you think I would have a shot at it?"

"Well I cant tell what kind of fate you will get but I hope its a good one!"

We talked a lot about the school and she talked about what she wanted to be and she loves carrots and so on. I didn't want to end the conversation but Miku popped out of no where and strangled me on what she calls the Miku hug.

" Ouch Miku. Cant you see I'm talking to someone"

"I know. Anyways hi Gumi" Miku knows a lot more people than I do and it seems Gumi is one of them.

"Oh hi Miku did you like the leek pie I gave you during the holidays?" LEEK PIE?When did they invent such weird food when it has become a favorite for a certain teal haired family.

" I LOVED IT! I seriously want to know the recipe Gumi."

"Well I know the recipe by heart but its top secret but since you are a leek lover a could tell you on the school roof top today after school"

I felt a certain bad vibe from this green haired girl. The way she has an evil smirk.

"uh.. Miku I have to warn you but she seems you know… out of the ordinary" I said on the way to class.

"Hahahaha…. Rinny that's the most funniest thing you ever said today. I'm also out of the ordinary which means I'm unique. Same goes for the carrot lover who is going to make me happy! If I know that Leek recipe I shall let my mother have a smile on her face before facing her death" Miku said cheerfully.

Behind that cheerful smile is a girl who always cries in the corner. Hoping someone would help her mother who has cancer. Miku always find ways to help her mother make her mother smile before operations. But in reality its a different story.

I entered the classroom hoping to find Luka the only person who I trust and consult my problems. I seriously need to know more about Gumi. She just starting to seem suspicious.

"So… Gumi Megpoid…. Well from what I hear she actually the same age as us but repeated her grade. Used to be friends with me but she is quite phsyco. Almost killed the teacher in elementary school. She is seriously scary.. I really don't know wether her therapy sessions are working. Just to be safe never get near her" Luka said.


	2. Gumi's nature , special guests

Chapter two: Gumi's nature, surprise guest

**This is my second chapter. so please R&R ;)**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I laughed at Rin. She said Gumi was 'out of the ordinary'. Well so am I! I have a unique teal hair as well as obsession on Leeks. Though leeks must be loved by everyone. I saw Rin talking with Luka in class and I knew it was about Gumi. But somehow Luka seemed tense.

Oh well! Its none of my business. Rest of the day was normal Rin and Len screaming at each other between periods. Teto shoving breads at everyone's mouth. I hummed songs and slept halfway through some periods.

At the end of the day Rin came up to me with Luka. With stern eyes she gave me a warning as usual about Gumi."I'm warning you Miku. Gumi used to be phsyco she leaves a trail of blood every where she goes"

"As in she is always on her period? Oh stop with the jokes Rinny! Gumi is seriously harmless I spent half of the holidays eating Leek pies at Gumi's house. Her parents are quite friendly. Same goes for her boyfriend Gumiya"

"Rins not kidding. Gumi can get quite crazy from time to time. I'm wondering why she is even targeting you?" Luka was starting to forget who I am.

"Maybe because I'm one of the richest and most popular girls in school? Or maybe she's just an innocent girl who's best friend thinks she's not welcomed in her life" I took a bite out of the leek I had in my hand.

"Wha- How did you she was my best friend?" Luka said out of frustration.

"Spending at a girls house half of the holidays.. Duuh! We eventually became close friends she told me the threats she is facing, you and pretty much her life" I said in an obvious tone.

Luka was supposed to be neutral. But nooo Rin had to explain her problem making Luka think Gumi is a threat.

"OK! How about we make a bet!" I said smirking.

"What bet?" both of them said at the same time.

"A bet on Gumi silly! So this is how it goes. I go up to the school roof top and talk to her. If I come back to you guys by the end of the day harmless that means Gumi is innocent. But if I almost have a slight injury or have an injury you win"

"After that you will believe us right?"Rin said perking up even if I had to risk my life.

"Well yeah… a little. But if I come out of the rooftop out of harm you have to believe me. Agreed?"

"HELL YEAH WE DO!"Rin shouted

"Agreed" Luka said still concerned.

I walked up to the rooftop. "HEY GUMI! I'M HERE!" I shouted at my usual cheerful voice. Rin and Luka are one floor below me in a class room. As if I will let them know the top secret recipe.

"oh Miku you are so early. I didn't expect you for like another half an hour due to your popularity" I heard Gumi's voice from behind.

I quickly turned around. With a big smile plastered on my face as usual I told her I wouldn't want to miss the leek recipe. But something I didn't quite expect was Gumi wearing a black mask. Black clothes etc..

Must be a new fashion trend I thought. "Well done Gumstar. I didn't expect her to fall for the trap.." another person with a black mask came, she had long red hair. She gave an evil laugh. "I guess she doesn't believe her friends so much."

"Uh.. Gumi what's going on?" I asked. The sky started to turn dark. The weather is rainy today so pretty much I think they should be a storm.

"G-Green and A-Red guard the door. We don't want any meddlesome people getting into the business now do we?" The girl with long red hair said. I couldn't understand what's going on but it seemed like the recipe is seriously top secret. Two guys came out of no where and guarded the door as commanded.

" Now lets get back to business Miku. You are girl who shall be assassinated. Don't give me that surprised face. We will spare your life for not believing in Rin and Luka. But we give you a chance on living if you join us" the red haired girl said.

"Join you? What is this crap? Where is my leek recipe?" I faced Gumi. Who does she think she is messing with? I get what I wont or I get really cranky . this thing about joining them is not going to get me closer to a leek recipe!

"Ok let me re-phrase that. Join us or you shall one of my targets. Believe me they don't turn out that well. " I looked at that red haired girl from her heads to heels. She is the leader, Gumi is the newbie trying to prove herself.

"Who- who are you?"

"Call me by my code name: cheryll. See ya later teal hair. G-purple bang her on the head we need to do something with that hair of hers"

"Wait what?" I turned around and saw a plank of wood coming right at me.


	3. Teal to black hair?

Chapter three: Teal to black hair?

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I stayed with Rin patiently one floor below the drama. We were talking about Tuna and oranges also about our personal life.

"So Rin don't you think you have some what of a relationship with Len which is like in between acquaintance and brother and sisterly love?" I brought up a conversation which made Rin flinch. She is so cute when she is almost angry.

"Shhh… Luka we are nothing like that let alone being friends" She threw the orange juice box she was drinking into the trashcan and a loud bang was heard above us.

"MIKU!" Rin called out.

"Not now. If we appear in that scene it will only make it worse for Miku. Wait another hour and then we will see the result"

I suddenly heard a voice singing from the next class .Rin started to blush really hard. I didn't want to interrupt Rin and her mystery boyfriend moment so I started to stare at the shapes of clouds.

_**"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand**_

I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever"

"RIN! RINNY? HE-LLOOO!" I shouted in her ear even though the song didn't finish my patience did.

"Uh yeah? What's up?" Rin is seriously in a 'love' moment but we need to check on Miku.

We walked up to the rooftop and we didn't find a teal hared girl. Instead we found a girl with black hair.

"Wow she looks like she has been hit on the forehead.!" Rin said touching the bump on the mysterious girls forehead. She was wearing our school uniform but I never saw her anywhere.

"She cant be Miku. Since her hair is not in the twin tail style or the fact that her hair is black." I said thinking out loud. "OUCH!" The girl screamed waking up. " he can seriously hit really hard, even though I am a girl. Hey Luka… Rin…. I have to believe in you Gumi is not a person to be trusted in this world EVER!"

I was in shock this girl seem to know us and she has Miku's personalities." Uh hey creepy girl. What's your name?" Rin said starting to be friendly with her.

"UGHHH! Rin I'm Miku I don't need one of your silly jokes when I have been hit on the head by a purple haired guy." The girl said. My eyes widened there is only one guy who has purple hair in this whole world who I know of and its my ex Gakupo.

"Ok now lets test whether you are Miku or some weird out of this world alien" Rin said. She always wanted to quiz people whether they are Miku or at least know how to act like Miku.

"Ok… but just because I have been hit on the head doesn't mean I am not Miku guys"

"First question: What is your favorite thing?"I asked.

"Easy. Leeks"

"What would you say if I throw the leek in my hand into the trash can?" Where did Rin even get a leek?

"WHAT NOOOO! NO! NO! NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! RIN DON'T DO THAT TO THAT INNOCENT LEEK! YOU EVIL ORANGE LOVER!"

"Yep that's Miku alright" I said. "OH THANK YOU LUKA! Now Rin give me my leek back!"

"One last question: What would you say if your teal hair changed into the a color which is not teal?"

" Well I wouldn't mind if it is only temporary. I always pictured me like that famous pop star Lily if I had blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes of hers maybe my hair down.. or maybe brown hair and be like all gangster like how your mother used to be Rin"

"Meiko is not my mother she just adopted my okay? Anyways what about black?"

"Well black is a nice color but I don't like it so much. I mean it doesn't fit my personality so much… I would cry all day if my hair is in that color forever"

Me and Rin exchanged glances. This is going to be sad.

"What? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for saying this but your hair is black" I said I put my fingers in my ear covering it so I cant hear the Miku scream it is effective as the Miku hug.

"WHYY? Even my special elastic hair bands are not here! OMG I'm freaking out!" Miku started to bite out of the leek which Rin was almost going to throw away.

Then after a long five minutes of Miku crying she suddenly stopped. She clenched her fists and aimed it at the wall. "THAT GUMI! SHE IS A GODAMN TRAITOR!" A crack appeared on the wall where she punched.

Miku started to calm down so asked her some questions.

"What happened? we heard a loud bang "

"Well that was me I guess… they hit my head and all…. But listen to this Gumi is in this gang."

"What type of gang?" Rin asked.

"Well I guess its the type where they ask rich people like me to join their team or we get hit on the head? Got any ideas?"

"Well there is this gang called the black o'nome. They get into these weird problems and try to fix them by assassinating people like you. They are international, started in Britain and each day the number of members rise up as well as the people they have killed" Rin said.

" How did you know all that Rin?"

"Duh.. Like you said Meiko is a gangster…She is still one though doesn't go robbing peoples money or anything. She always tells me the life of her friends and all that when she is drunk"

"ok… Now we have a problem. The black o'nomes only terrorize the victims friends and kill the victim." I said from my knowledge of the so called highly illegal gang.

"So I'm the target?"Rin asked.

"Nope… I am" I said leaving. I need to get out of here. I'm the reason for all this. I destroyed Gumi's life by breaking the friendship and going to a new school. I broke up with Gakupo because I wanted to get higher grades and all that. WHY WAS I SO SELFISH? But either ways I needed to get rid of obstacles like him if I had to be first. He always ask for that stupid French kiss.

"Luka where are you going?" Miku asked me.

"Ok. Stop thinking that I'm going to run away which I am not going to. But I will be going to the computer lab to connect with the school internet and see how to get rid of hair dye. Want to join me?" I ask. As if I'm going to run away. Running will result on people calling me a coward! A COWARD! Mengurine's are never cowards.

We walked towards the computer lab to see no one except Rin's other half Len.


End file.
